Journées agitées
by Midwintertears
Summary: Traduction de "Dias Moviditos" de Red Machine. Du pur lemon entre trois des frères Weasley et un certain Serpentard blond. Non, pas tous les quatre en même temps!


Auteur: Red Machine

Traductrice: Midwintertears

Titre : Journées agitées

Titre original: Dias Moviditos

Genre : PWP

Rating : M

Pairings : Ron/Draco, Fred/Georges

Avertissement : lemon, slash, inceste

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Et bien…XD, ceci était un cadeau que j'ai fait à mon amie Krisy parce qu'elle m'a dit en avoir envie. Et donc, la fic est trèèèèès lemon, et il y a des scènes moyennement fortes, entre autres un twincest (Inceste, donc, Fred et Georges XD) et rien qui ne contredise la chose.

Vous voilà prévenus que ce n'est pas très fin. Voilà ! Allons-y. ;)

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Et oui, pour une première traduction, je fais fort en optant pour un lemon PWP agrémenté d'un inceste…Je ne suis pas particulièrement branchée par les Fred/Georges mais le passage sur ce pairing est court et n'envahit pas le draron…et pas si déplaisant que ça, ma foi (si on aime, je présume).

J'ai choisi cet OS comme premier essai car il est court et pas trop prise de tête. Et puis, je ressens un tel amour pour la langue de Cervantès…j'aime même l'impression que les mots espagnols sont plus chauds que ceux par lesquels je les ai traduits.

Sur ce, _vamos !_

* * *

**Journées agitées**

C'était le petit matin quand Draco ressentit un frisson, la neige martelait les fenêtres, et rendait le domaine de Poudlard encore plus beau. Un grand coup sur la fenêtre fit émerger Draco de sa rêverie.

—Maudit Errol, Maugréa-t-il en saisissant l'enveloppe du bec du hibou fou.

Errol posa une patte et marcha avant de tomber tout net sur le sol. Draco prit l'enveloppe à son nom et l'ouvrit. L'écriture brouillonne de Ron lui fit esquisser un sourire.

_« Je t'attends au club de duel à 12.00, n'y manque pas mon Amour._

_A jamais tien_

_Ron Weasley »_

Draco s'habilla et descendit petit-déjeuner en se réjouissant de voir Ron, qui comme toujours, se trouvait être en retard et n'était pas encore là.

Il se dirigea vers le double-cours de Potions, avec les Gryffondors, et ce serait un soulagement car Ron allait apparaître tôt ou tard, et il adorait le voir arriver en retard à cette heure, vu la tête irrésistible que Rogue faisait en le grondant.

Et comme d'habitude, il arriva en retard.

—Monsieur Weasley, Dit Rogue de sa voix froide, Il se trouve que vous avez du retard, Ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil (bien qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que ça lui donnait un air ridicule).

—Je…Monsieur, c'est que…vous voyez…

Ses pommettes prirent la même teinte que ses cheveux en bataille.

—Je vois quoi? Rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que vous aviez envie de rester au lit, Dit Rogue en sous-entendant les 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, La prochaine fois, jetez-vous en sortilège de réveille-matin !

Et sans autre forme de procès, il commença le cours.

Les heures passèrent, et le dîner arriva. Draco regardait furtivement Ron, le déshabillant quasi du regard, et Ron faisait la même chose. Au dessert il y avait de la crème glacée qui mettait du temps à décongeler, et Draco s'en servit une barquette qu'il garda sous sa robe de sorcier pour en faire bon usage plus tard.

Après le repas dans la Grande Salle, tous se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs et bavardèrent avec animation jusqu'à l'extinction des feux. Draco attendit jusqu'à ce que les derniers élèves qui restaient dans la Salle Commune aillent dormir.

Il regarda l'horloge, il était 12.05, il devait se dépêcher.

Il prit sa baguette et s'en alla avec précaution au club de duel, bien qu'elle n'aurait aucune utilité, et personne ne passait jamais par là.

—Tu arrives tard mon petit Dray (1), Dit une voix mielleuse.

—Je sais Ronnie, Dit-il alors qu'il le prenait par le dos, Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Et sans plus, ils s'unirent dans un baiser humide et chaud, tandis que leurs langues se frôlaient et se frappaient avec fureur.

—Je t'ai apporté un cadeau, Dit Draco entre deux souffles pendant qu'il sortait la glace de sa poche.

A nouveau les bouches des deux garçons s'unirent et leurs mains cherchaient désespérément sous leurs robes de sorciers, peu à peu, les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol et les gémissements augmentèrent de volume.

Draco verrouilla les portes avec un sort que son père lui avait appris, ainsi qu'un sort de silence pour que ceux qui étaient dehors n'entendent rien.

—Ça te dirait de jouer, Ronnie ? Dit Draco en se passant la langue sur les dents.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'impatience.

—Bien sûr, Dit-il dans une quasi plainte.

Draco fit apparaître un lit et y conduisit Ron.

—Draco, Susurra un Ron extasié.

Draco sema de baisers le cou de Ron et descendit jusqu'à son torse, quand il eut une idée…

Le son métallique des menottes résonnait dans cette salle tandis que Draco arrimait Ron aux barreaux du lit. Après l'avoir attaché, il lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux, ce qui rendit Ron totalement aveugle et immobilisé.

—Draco, prend-moi, Dit Ron en haletant.

—Pas tout de suite, Ronnie, sois patient, Répondit-il en lui mordillant un téton.

Il se saisit de la glace, y plongea son index et en prit un peu. Ensuite il se relécha le doigt avec avidité et le replongea dans la barquette. Draco caressa la commissure des lèvres de Ron avec la glace, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et Draco y introduisit son doigt. Ron le lécha avec grande faim pendant qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Draco malgré l'état de désespoir de son amant. Il s'autorisa à s'appuyer sur le torse de celui-ci tout en l'enduisant de crème et en léchant, mordant et suçant chaque recoin de Ron.

—Draco…Draco…Gémit celui-ci alors que Draco glissait sa main sous son boxer **noir.** (2)

Draco s'accrocha à l'érection de Ron comme s'il craignait pour sa vie, lui procurant un plaisir imémmorable, si on se fiait à ses gémissements et à la façon dont son corps s'arquait sous sa main. Il jugea que c'était au tour de Ron de prendre les rennes.

Lentement, Draco libéra Ron qui, à l'aveuglette, prit l'érection dure de Draco et se l'introduisit dans la bouche, arrachant de la gorge de celui-ci un gémissement profondément sonore.

Et la première chose qu'il vit en abandonnant le bandeau fut le visage baigné de ravissement de Draco.

—Ron, prends-moi, s'il te plait, Emit-il désespérément en se tordant de plaisir.

Ron lécha son index, par jeu il le glissa à l'intérieur de Draco, à qui échappa une plainte sonore et voluptueuse. Un second doigt s'ajouta et Draco se recourba le dos et se reprit à gémir hors contrôle.

— Draco, Murmura-t-il en lui léchant le gland.

Il se plaça derrière lui et le frôla de sa virilité. Draco frémit et lâcha une autre plainte désespérée.

—Allons-y, Ron, Baise-moi, là ! Supplia Draco sans pouvoir réprimer le balancement de ses hanches qui faisait frotter le phallus de Ron contre ses fesses.

Ron vint en Draco en une embarrée rude qui fit plier l'échine à Draco et lui fit émettre interminablement des petits sons plaintifs.

—Encore, encore mhhaaa, Chuchotait-il d'une voix au supplice dans l'oreille de Ron, ce qui produisit sur celui-ci l'effet de le faire frétiller et augmenter la force de charge en Draco.

Celui-ci léchait et mordait l'oreille de Ron qui passait ses mains sur son torse, s'attardant sur ses mamelons durcis pour les pincer et les suçoter, pendant qu'il augmentait le rythme et la force de ses embarrées.

Ron posa sa main sur l'érection palpitante de Draco et commença à la malaxer avec la même cadence que ses vas-et-viens.

En peu de temps, et par une charge violente et puissante, Ron inonda les entrailles du blond, et comme il lui frôlait la prostate, peu après Draco finit par se laisser aller dans les draps de lit de la salle qu'ils occupaient.

Après avoir régularisé leurs respirations, ils se fondirent dans un profond baiser et s'endormirent les jambes emmêlées, souillés de bonheur et de luxure.

**Pendant ce temps-là dans le dortoir des Gryffondors…**

Fred sortit de la douche, complètement mouillé, et les cheveux gouttant sur son dos, alors que Georges lisait des bandes dessinées.

— Eh, Georges, tu peux me passer le caleçon qui traîne là ? Dit-il, la serviette de bain attachée au niveau de la ceinture et son index pointant la petite table.

—Bien sûr, attrape ! Répondit-il en prenant le caleçon et en le lançant à la figure de Fred.

Fred qui quitta la serviette, ce qui le laissait tel que Molly l'avait mis au monde. Georges, bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi la vue de son frère nu l'excitait, eut une érection. Il tenta de l'occulter mais son jumeau fut plus vif et s'en rendit compte.

—Georges, qu'est-ce que tu as, tu penses encore à Angelina ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

—C'est pas ça…

Son érection palpitait quand il regardait son frère en boxer.

— Donc, que…Commença Fred.

Mais il ne put finir, les lèvres du frangin se glissèrent sur les siennes, provoquant une érection orgueilleuse sous ledit boxer. Presque sans réfléchir, les deux frères dirigèrent leurs mains vers le phallus de l'autre, le massant et le pressant entre leurs doigts. Leurs langues luttèrent pour gagner une bataille décadente et pleine de la luxure et de la passion accumulée durant toutes ces années. Georges fit glisser le boxer de Fred jusqu'à le bouter hors de leur champ de vision.

Ensuite, Fred déboutonna la chemise de Georges et s'attaqua à ses tétons. En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent dénudés sur le lit, s'embrassant et leurs érections se frôlant dans une douloureuse cadence. Un doigt se coula à l'intérieur de Georges, suivis par deux de plus. Celui-ci lança des plaintes en frottant son sexe contre celui de son jumeau. Peu après, Fred et Georges se mouvaient frénétiquement, synchronisés, recevant un plaisir presqu'insupportable, gémissant hors contrôle.

—Fred…Ron…va…arriver…Haleta Georges, tentant de dire quelque chose de cohérent.

—Ron…est…arg!!...entrain de…baiser…avec Draco, Ahh, Dit Fred.

—Mets-la-moi, là—dedans, Fred…Plus…Awww !

Fred s'empressa d'écouter son frère, et Georges s'empressa de s'exécuter, quand son frère lui mit son érection dans sa bouche humide. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et apparut Ron, échevelé et débraillé.

—C'est quoi ce bordel ????!!!

**FIN**

* * *

(1) « Draconcello » dans le texte original, je ne savais pas trop comment traduire…

(2) En gras aussi dans le texte original, et oui, le noir a des propriétés sexy !

* * *

Mes impressions après cette première traduction ? Et bien, il y avait beaucoup de répétitions, notamment des mots « gémissement » et « érection », il faut savoir que d'une langue à l'autre, il peut y avoir plus ou moins de termes synonymes pour un même concept.


End file.
